Like a Bad Dream
by Evil Kawaii Chibi
Summary: When the sayians attack the earth and some are forced to watch their familys and friends be killed before their eyes will they recover? Or will they vow revenge even if they fall in love with a murder?


Disclaimer: I in no way own DBZ  or any or its characters. I am just 'borrowing' them for this fic for the enjoyment of writing it and for my readers.

A/N: This is only my first fic so don't be too hard on me. My grammar might not be perfect but ill try. Later on the chapter may go up because of some events that I have planned. Remember to review!

Like a Bad Dream

By: Evil Kawaii Chibi

Chapter 1

            She ran. And she kept running not daring to look back. Not daring to look back at the havoc overcoming the earth. She had already seen too much. She had seen enough to last her a life time and now, now it was her turn as they said. But she wouldn't let them catch her; she couldn't let them catch her.

            Running, running but not knowing where she was heading and not even caring. Her aqua blue hair fluttered in the light wind as she ran into it. Some of it sticking to her face from the dried up tears that had long since subsided but the memories still remained, haunting her mind.

            Her heart pounded fasted as her feet pounded against the forest floor. Her head was also pounding, constantly being reminded of the inhuman-like laughter that could be heard behind her. It was something worse then just plain laughter; this laugh contained the evil and maliciousness. It was of pure evil, Satan himself was laughing at her pitiful attempt to escape.

            Voices in her head continued to scream as they were killed off one by one until they faded away, only to come back and haunt her memory again. The events that happened the last few hours would never be mended. The gash they caused was too deep to heal.

*    *    *

Bulma sat in the kitchen at the table cutting up carrots for supper. "Mom, when are we going to be done?" She sighed continuing to work on the carrots.

            "Soon hunny, we have Mr. Chang coming over today. You know your father wants to start a capsule boat factory in Tokyo and he needs to impress him….." Mrs. Briefs replied to her daughter.

            "Isn't Capsule corp. impressive enough?" Bulma asked as she paused from cutting up the vegetable.

            "I think it is hunny but your father says that Mr. Chang would rather invest in the agreement on a full stomach and that's where we come in." Bunny replied.

            Bulma sighed and continued her work singing quietly to the tune on the radio that she turned on when she started to help cooking.

"once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been  
well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight  
funny when the bottom drops  
how she forgets to fight ... to fight"

            She then heard a scream and jerked her head over to her mother and gasped at what she saw. She then grabbed the knife she had been cutting the carrots up with and raised it to her face.

            Her mother was hanging by the collar of her shirt by a man. He was a large burly man with long black untamed hair that went to about the back of his kneecaps. He had a fuzzy brown belt wrapped around his waist and piercing black eyes.

            "Let me go!" Mrs. Briefs struggled in the mans grasp trying to escape only to have the man tug harder on her collar.

            "Not on your life, but wait….you aren't going to be living to see another minute are you?" He then raised his hand to her face and powered up a large ki blast.

            Bulma heard the cries of her mother telling her to run. But she felt frozen to the floor but then something came over her and she did run. She ran. She ran as fast as she could out of the compound and into the back yard. But she didn't stop until she heard a large blast and looked back seeing a large beam being shot threw the wall of the kitchen.

            She stopped. She then looked back at the house that she lived in since she was born. Why had these maniacs came here? Earth was just a small planet with nothing Important on it, or that's what she thought at least.

*    *    *

Authors Note: Ok, that's all i'm gonna write for now because I just got a good idea and gotta write it down and such before I end up loosing it. Once I get a few reviews ill put up the next chapter. Ja!


End file.
